


he said, take a walk on the wild side [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Genderplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Where Jaime has no quibbles about wearing a dress and Brienne is entirely on board with it.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	he said, take a walk on the wild side [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [he said, take a walk on the wild side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749021) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Please click the mp3 links for streaming.

### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/he%20said,%20take%20a%20walk%20on%20the%20wild%20side%20chapter%201.mp3) | 17:27 | 12.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/he%20said,%20take%20a%20walk%20on%20the%20wild%20side%20chapter%202.mp3) | 10:42 | 7.6 MB  
  
### Music

 _Lovely_ by Kris Allen

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
